gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Symphony of the Starry Sky
Mobile Suit Gundam: Symphony of the Starry Sky (Kidou Senshi Gandamu: Hoshizoro no shinfoni, 機動戦士ガンダム：星空のシンフォニー) is an Anime television series, based on the long-running Gundam franchise. The series consists of 50 episodes, split over two seasons. Story Earth, 156RE (Reformation Era). Over 150 years after a destructive civil war ended, with a new, reformed society. And the center of the new society: The Civil Registration Act. A law, covering every member of society, giving every registered civilian access to any resource, regardless of who they are. With inequality almost completely eradicated, Earth moves into a Utopian society. But this society harbors a dark secret. Because registration is a privilege easily taken away. And these unregistered civilians, or 'Ghosts', are treated as inhuman, with no access to any resources, and able to be prosecuted for any crime. One such Ghost is 17 year old Lynx Gallard, a victim of this system, resigned to the workings of a broken world. Until defending another Ghost sets him as a target of the military police. But as he runs from the military, Lynx finds himself falling through a piece of shaky ground on an abandoned construction site. But underneath the ground, Lynx finds the weapon that will let him change the world. A powerful Mobile Suit created by a secret order before the Reformation Era began. The Gundam Vulcanus. Forming the resistance group to fight against the Civic Registration Act and the government that created it, Lynx soon finds that more dangerous forces are working in the background, sowing the seeds for a battle which will change the world forever... Characters Black Moon: * Lynx Gallard: A 17-year-old Ghost, and the main protagonist of the series. Three years before the start of the series, he was the eldest son of the influential Memoria family, until he is caught defending a Ghost, causing a riot which causes the death of multiple Military Police officers, which causes him to be unregistered, and shunned by the majority of his family. After defending another fellow Ghost, causing a similar series of events, Lynx is chased by Military Police mobile suits, until he falls through an unstable construction site, where he is buried under the rubble. After he wakes up, he discovers that buried with him is a Mobile Suit, the GT-VAN-01 Gundam Vulcanus. With Vulcanus in his possession, Lynx fights back, escaping from the Military Police, where he discovers a small group of other people fighting against the government, who he recruits as the beginnings of the resistance movement Black Moon, taking his role as leader. * Zach Amari: A 18-year-old member of Black Moon. He starts to fight against the government after his lover, a Ghost, is imprisoned by the government. He is initially reluctant to be led by Lynx, but eventually comes to respect him as a leader and a fellow pilot. He is primarily the pilot of the GT-RAN-01 Gundam Apollo, but prior to a permanent pilot being found he also on occasion pilots the GT-SCO-02 Gundam Mercury.